Normality
by Yarbad
Summary: 'Why had I been there why was I falling' Tears screams everything floods in memories mashing together then they're gone before I can speak before my eyes open who I am is ripped away from me remnants of my life taunt me then I wake up.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A dark silence like being pulled in and out of existence. My body seems numb for no good reason and my eyes seem to quake as though they were being force shut. I focus on my memory trying to find why I was here... I find anything nothing.

I look around the cold frozen water droplets slowly caressing my face as I lay on the floor I manage to get myself up seeing it truly was snowing but better yet it look to be a frozen waste land. The area where I had been laying was at the bottom of what looked to be a crash site was this a plane it look like it be out of one of those Science fiction movies.

Still adjusting to my surroundings I notice that this is only the back of the plane or whatever it was the other half was on top of the cliff 'is Emily up there?' I look behind me seeing that there's no exit the fire near the opening of the tail wasn't letting up even in the snow.

I turn away from it looking around the rest of the area the snow was coming out of the top that was pushed against the cliff there where no windows if there was they weren't near the tail of the plane.

Hearing a cringe of metal and creaking of a large object I look up to see some of the support beams have broken and are falling right towards me panic strikes me and I jump back falling near the fire the heat bring my body back out of shock as I sit there panting my breath now visible. The beams in a way made a small staircase but nothing seem to be there is there a hole I should be looking at?

I walk over to the rubble that had made a small cloud of white mist around itself looking at the wall. The wall wasn't covered in ice or snow but climbing up the wall with my now wet feet might prove problematic.

Looking around again I notice that there's still some small pieces of debris on the floor. I walk over grabbing some its not as cold as 'I expected it to be' I put a few pieces of the small debris in my pocket walking over to the cliff wall I look around for any metal that might come lose.

Another cringe I look over seeing a large wire hanging on a lose piece of metal I take a few steps back lifting the piece of debris I had out of my pocket and throwing it. The debris goes soaring towards the metal smacking it hard making the metal shake and cringe till a large snapping sound filled and rattled the crash site.

Smashing into the ground I look there's another step there now but most the metal made sharp points under the thick rope looking wire I walk forward grabbing the wire and tugging on it the top shakes a bit but doesn't fall I tug hard this time and the wire still hangs there.

'Lets hope this supports my weight.' I think to myself grabbing hold of it my hands still cold stung as I pulled myself a few inches off the ground. I look back down seeing the sharp spikes the metal beams had create. I shake my head pulling myself up another few inches my hands begin to slip as the metal above begins to rattle 'is this place about to fall?'

The question fluttered in my head for a few moments as I continuously climbed to the top. A small cough was heard as I manage to perch my head over the cliffside the spikes seem even more menacing from this altitude forming a type of demonic mouth around the cliff side.

A howl takes its place as I pull my body onto to cliffside floor I pant looking over to see a weird figure behind a broken wall a small hole in the middle allowing me to see it walk back and forth. I get up calming my breath and walking over peaking through the hole I see it.

There standing as if its a normal every day thing is a weird wolf like creature with black fur and white markings over their body. The creature clawed at some debris as it did a small scream could be heard from the other side of the wall of debris that was slowly crumbling away as the creature slashed at it.

'Fuck I've got to do something' I move away from the wall looking around. There's not much like down there except there seems to be a door that leads to another section of the plane and two ladders leading to a cat walk. Without much thought I considered climbing the ladder to see if I could reach them from there.

Climbing up I notice that the creature had started its normal walk back and forth pacing as if it was a shark stalking its pray in a circular pattern waiting with such diligence such patience that the prey doesn't expect a thing till. It howls out slashing at the wall of debris.

'Right compliment the deadly predator later.' My heart wouldn't stop racing the joke from before lighten the mood a bit but the way that creature moved I felt only the killing extent coming off it no way I could kill it with my bare hands maybe if I had a weapon.

I stop as I notice a hook connected to a chain a small lever near it. 'Not sure if this is connected to the chain but I should try it if I need to use it at some point. Another howl it goes slashing at the wall once again. As I look down through the large cracks of the roof I silently thank any god who will listen it might have a good nose and hearing but with all this snow on my body I just smell like its surroundings and with them screaming I doubt it hears my small movements.

I feel the wall realizing that this was a lost cause I turn back noticing the large metal box on the other sided of the room an the other lever that sat next to it. 'Maybe I can lead it over there the power seems to still be running not sure for how long but I should find a way to get it away from the wall before the person on the other side becomes monster chow.'

I climb down the ladder quietly not to attract the creatures attention. I walk over to the door pushing it open I look left than right. Left was obviously off limits because of the fact that it lead towards the cliff but right look like a normal wrecked hallway. As I walk through the hallway I hear another howl I dunk down hiding under one of the many benches and tables with there table cloth still on. The bench wasn't the best spot but it did its job the other creature walk by sniffing the air and looking around it turns back where it came.

Crawling out I look around noticing a few windows figures moving around near them none of the figure seem to give off the same sounds of a human so I didn't press to test them. I dunk down low slowly walking my way through the halls.

I stop as I see a piece of broken glass on the ground looking where it came from I found a small map of the plane. You are here. it showed a small red dot where this area was showing the surrounding rooms and labels. "So where I came from was the storage area that explains the cat walks and the more metallic design of the area.

I continue to look at the map listening for any sounds to make sure I wasn't killed while looking at this map. I notice a few things of interest but I should check them later for now I found the area I was heading and went the direction the map told me to go.

'Kitchen got to find the kitchen the creature wasn't that far into the wall but that doesn't give me the right to sit around and go at my own pace I should proceed as fast as possible.' I stop my train of thought as a creature comes around a corner I slide next to one of the many tables looking from the side of the knocked over table I notice they're dragging a half eaten body with them.

The body seem to be of one of the staff members on the plane. 'That could have been me' the thought rings through my head as the creature cuts off a piece of meat and eats it like an afternoon snack dragging it along with them once again. I sigh with relief climbing out from under the table.

'The kitchen was near here next to the boys bathroom and the R.N.R room. The size of the plane surprises me the design of the area I was in was that of a mansion the red carpet the many pillars that laid in the area and catering tables that seem to be scattered around everywhere. I don't ask myself who or what did this to the plane I don't even ask why I was in the crash I just snap back into my goal as I push open the door to the kitchen.

A small crunching sound comes from the back I slide against the counter the one sitting in the middle ignoring the four on each wall I peek over seeing the creature eating from what look to be a grinder a hand sticks out from the inside.

'Did someone try to hide in the grinder once they woke up or did they get thrown inside as the plane was crashing and was asleep the entire time either or there's no possibility of saving them but there's some meat still in the back room I might be able to attach it to the hook but how do I get the creature out of there or kill it without it seeing me?'

I move against the wall walking slowly towards the back room I notice the switch over the creatures head. 'Fuck is it worth the risk?' I think to myself as I pull out the debris from my pocket a few more pieces still residing inside.

I throw it hitting the creature in the back it stops turning towards me I panic turning and running towards the door the creature howls out I can hear it as it lunges towards me landing on my back. The creatures claws pierce into my back over and over again the pain mind numbing as I gag on the blood flowing out of my mouth I lift my hand one more time before I feel the darkness as it chomps down on my neck.

'I seriously can't fucking miss!' I growl to myself as I lift the debris and throw it. The machine makes a small ding sound as the grinder goes to work on the creatures head smashing it into pieces on impact with its other side. I run over turning of the machine. 'Hopefully none of them heard that ' I think quietly as I grab the piece of meat from one of the hooks and walk out of the back room.

'Before I leave should I find some sort of protection even if it might not be able to kill the creature it be nice to have something other than a bit of debris in my pocket. I look around the kitchen quickly spotting a knife that was impaling a man to a wall. Its obviously sharp and looks to have the least amount of blood on it

I grab it quickly pulling hard till it comes out. "Did the creature not notice your body on the wall or something?' I stop speaking after the question sneaking my way through the hallways once again the creatures still wandering around I continuously get under tables or hide against them.

I manage to reach the room again without them seeing me the map helps me navigate easily through the areas I already new back to the door I came through. As I go to open the door though the plane begins to shake once again causing me to stumble almost impaling myself with the knife I manage to keep myself in place though by using my momentum to stab it into the wall I sit there for a moment looking around I notice that we didn't seem closer to the edge of the cliff.

I open the door quietly looking around I notice that something must have broke because the creature was seemingly looking up as if expecting something it stops after a moment going back to moving back and forth. I put the knife in my right hand climbing the ladder once again as quietly as I possibly could.

The cat walk to and from the box was covered in debris 'is that what caught the creatures attention if so I might not want to step on any.' I turn away from my thoughts facing the obstacle in front of me I slowly move forward avoiding the debris and focusing on not slipping and falling to my death in the hands of that creature.

I manage to make it over, I move the box a bit so its over what looks to be a trap door maybe it was a way of dropping certain items to the lower floors of the plane. The crate was heavy but I manage to push it onto the trap door.

I pull myself on top of the box crawling across to the other side of the cat walk and dropping off it quietly. I turn towards the hook looking down I hear the howl and they begin slashing again.

Ignoring it I place the meat on the hook and pray this is the right lever I hear a creak and then the sound of a chain slowly lowering down I thank the gods again as I crawl across the box looking down to see the creature stop what it's doing and walk towards the piece of meat.

It grabs the meat turning away from the hook and start eating it I grab the lever pulling it quickly the trap door opens up with another howl and a crash the meat slides over to the wall. I sit their baffled that it actually worked. I hope down onto the box looking I notice the creatures right arm and head still sticking out from under the box gross is the only word to describe the scene I saw in front of me.

I snapped back to reality as I heard a whimper from the other side of the now thin debris wall. I walk over moving away some debris that seem to be holding up a bit of the wall letting it crash away a bit I waited for a sound to identify they were ok. Another whimper sadly I felt happy to hear the cries from whoever this was as I made my way towards them in an effort to rescue them.

As I got closer I decided to reassure them they were now...well mostly safe and I was trying to get them out. "Don't worry I'm not a creature I'm only trying to get you out." I yell a moment of silence then something begins to move through the small hole that was in the wall.

It slams against me and I flying back out of the debris wall I had been digging through. I look up to see a small child sitting there tears in their eyes as they bawled into my chest. Thank god at least they where ok. 'Although I was hopping this be her if this wasn't her then I'm not sure where she might be.'

I stand up finally getting the child of me before I can take a good look something grips my foot and I'm pulled to the ground I hit the ground hard losing my grip on the knife I hear it slide away as I feel my body slowly dragged towards something. The daze that pushed itself into my eyes doesn't leave right at the beginning it stays for a moment finally reverting back to my vision.

I look down seeing the creature was still alive pulling me in towards it mouth was it trying to bite my head off or something! I look up at the child who had fallen back their eyes filled with horror and fear.

"Please the knife!" I yell they shoot up quickly nodding they fire towards the knife running back over to me with it in hand they hand it to me. I scream out slamming the knife into its head it screeches out in pain fling its head around quickly I feel the blade begin to bend so I push against it till I hear a snap and the creature stops moving.

I pant out of breath and my heart won't stop racing. I look up at the child tossing the now useless knife handle to the side and climbing up onto the box I extend my hand feeling the small button on the wall that said up.

"I'm not sure who you are but two heads are better than one and I'd like company." The child sits there for a moment nodding they run over taking my hand and hugging onto me as I hit the button and the hook and chain slowly goes up. I look at the child seeing something weird. 'Animal ears? I question looking at the child's head in confusion till the chain finally stopped.

Hey their I hope you like Normality chapter one its been awhile since I posted this and the reason being is I wanted to get the story straight. This MC isn't your normal I can do this I can do that with no problem type of character this guy is more or less an easy target to predators and in this situation he only survived for so long before his luck ran out. This bring me to the death cam I won't say the death cam will be a normal thing in the story but I like the idea a normal guy runs the situation through his head once before doing it like jumping off a building they play it in their head. Also the MC only gotten lucky avoiding the creatures and having the child near them to save them with the weapon the MC had been carrying which if I can remind you almost brought the end to him as well. Not set in stone yet but tell me if you like the death cam lost files. In this I'll show you all the possible deaths the MC could have suffered during the chapter I'll be starting it right after this.

Death one wake up call

I can't move my body still numb from the snow the beams fall quickly towards me crushing my body I manage to keep my shoulders and arm out looking up at the darkening sky I see another beam slowly breaking aimed straight for my head I lift my hand slowly but I feel it fire into my eye my body becomes limp slowly my hand falling to my side darkness is my only companion now.

Death two butterfingers

As I climb the wire the plane begins to shake I try to keep my grip but the snow on my hands make my hands slip from the wire with ease. I go flying back towards the ground I don't look down knowing what's under me. All the pain enters my body at once the now freshly covered teeth of the beams shine in the small rays of sunshine I want to call for help but I can't open or close my mouth anymore this beam stopping me from doing so and the air isn't there anymore. I've trapped myself in complete and utter silence until my death.

Death three wrong type of meat. Or hooked

I look at the hook closely 'I can probably put something on this to.' The plane begins to rumble forcing me to lose my balance I feel something fire through my neck I look down with fading vision as my body slowly brings down the chain getting the creatures attention that I've prodded myself with the hook. I feel like if this wasn't my final moments this could have been a great plan if I was using a different type of meat with that the creature throws itself at me digging in.

Death four pay attention to your surroundings.

I hear a slight growl not knowing what to do I freeze seeing the creature face to face is different than when I try to hide from it the creature howls out as I run pushing tables and objects out of my way tripping over something. I see the creature lunging towards me so I look to see what I tripped on. 'exit' in the normal red letters I look at the opening door noticing a figure in red walking towards the crash sight. 'fuck' is the only thing I think as the creature lands on me and I scream out in pain until the vocal cords are ripped out by its teeth.

Death Five skipped saw it in the chapter but the name of it is. And we only needed one more out!

Death Six should have double checked the map.

I notice the blood on the door looking down at the map and looking back up I'm confused 'wasn't there suppose to be an exit here?' I think to myself opening the door to see a large mass of the creatures eyes hit me I hear the door close behind me quickly I pull out the map realizing it had been upside down the entire time and I just entered the fridge. I scream out but I know they've already eaten the main course there looking for dessert.

Death Seven protection mans best friend.

I try to stab the wall but the plane shakes again I go flying hitting the wall a sensation of pain enters my body I gag looking down to see the knife that was now stuck in my stomach slowly draining me of my blood I couldn't stand couldn't move my breathing rapidly slowed down as the blood flow from my body on the floor. Man who would have thought protecting myself be the death of me.

Death Eight. I don't think he heard me.

I run across the cat walk quickly to the other side pushing the crate onto the trap door running back over I go to pull the lever looking down I see a mouth of razor sharp teeth lunging directly at me through a the gap darkness envelopes me quickly after the first bite.

Death nine no one to save you from wet floors.

I can't get out of its grip I scream out for the kid to get the knife they do running over and grabbing it but as they run back they trip falling next to the creatures head it doesn't let go of me but I can hear the crunches and screams as the creature eats the child getting ready for desert.

Death ten I can't take it anymore.

I lift the knife putting it to my throat 'if I die its real if I live...its not perfect either way I'll finally be able to leave.' the blade slashes through the flesh I see the crimson red flow from my neck as my body slowly becomes limp I hit the ground with the words stuck in my head. 'Reality you bitch.'

Death eleven should have been three but forgotten. Didn't your mother ever tell you its rude to stare.

I peak through the hole looking around maybe there's a way to save them in the room if I can just!? 'A howl why'd the creature-' before I can finish my thought claws fire through the hole piercing the soft tissue of my eyes I scream out in pain as I stumble backwards I feel the ground vanish from beneath my feet as my eye comes back to me I see a pair of sharp spikes as I head...eye first towards them. Splatter.

Alright thats it for this chapter tell me if you like it until then see ya


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I let the child hop onto the platform they were so cold in my hands I wasn't sure if it was a good or bad sign anymore I look at them they won't look towards me and seem to stay a few feet away from me.

They were clingy a moment ago wonder why they're like this now. I take a few steps forward kneeling down on the cat walk and extending my hand to the child. "Don't worry I won't bite" they stare at my hand for a moment walking forward their small hand reaching out ever so slowly. T

he plane shakes and they go flying towards the edge of the cat walk. 'Shit' I growl jumping and grabbing them holding them tightly. I slam into the metal floor near the ladder groaning in pain I look seeing the teary eyed child I smile. "See the only thing thats bite is the plane I promise I'll get us out alright?"

They nod their small hood falling of their head. "So your a little girl what's your name?" I ask as I force my body up "Aria" I laugh "that's a pretty name Aria" Aria looks at me her hair was long going down to her feet and spreading across towards her shoulder's.

They kind of reminded me of spikes on a cactus but they were more thick or maybe they were bundled up together. I walk forward they only seem to be wearing a type of ragged short skirt and a short shirt with a cloak draped around her body.

Her eyes reminded me of a stray puppy. I take her small hand smiling "do you want to come with me?" I ask she nods her head eagerly "alright then just follow me I'll lead us out of here but there's...creatures like the one we killed all over the crash sight if we can find the exit we might be able to escape."

I look at Aria who gives me a nod I sigh I was hopping she have something to say but this works for me as well I look around for something that I could use as a weapon a pipe a spear something.

Nothing the plane is cover with debris though, I stuff my pockets and head back over to the door. "I'd be alright for resting but I'm not sure how long this plane's going to be stuck like this" I wait a moment then extend my hand.

"I want you to know I'll try my best to keep us alive but if something happens I want you to run alright?" Aria nods taking my hand I open the door and crouch down I look back she was already copying me so that's good "alright lets move" I say quietly to her. With a nod were off I've got our path memorized a few more turns and we'll be near an open part of the plane one of the windows that shattered should allow us to get out.

A growl tears me from my thoughts I slide under one of the benches she hides behind one of the flipped tables. The wolf like creature sniffs the air walking slowly over to where Aria was 'shit I have to do something!'

I pull out some debris from my pocket quickly throwing it as well as I could back where it came. It hits the wall next to the hallway the creature had come from the creature stop sniffing howling and charging towards the direction of the sound.

I squirm out of my hiding spot quickly pointing to the other side of the hallway she nods taking my hand. I walk slowly looking over where the creature has gone I see a corpse holding something in its hand its stomach eaten out. I walk over slowly looking at the object 'it's a revolver of sorts it looks to be damage but it might still fire' I examine it a bit more everything seem to be in order but testing it right now be a death sentence in itself.

As we sneak back to the hallway going the way we planed I check the chamber five bullets one missing "..." 'this is to fucked up creatures suicides where the fuck are we!?' I pull out of my thoughts quickly a creature coming out of a doorway I push up against a wall Aria doing the same.

"Did it see us?" She ask me I shake my head I have no idea if it saw us but I feel like its ok. The gun in my hands is a bit heavier than I imagined it be and how cold it was...was it because of the cold?

Dammit none of this made since but complaining won't get us anywhere will it? I take a moment then peak around the corner, I don't see it anywhere it probably took off. I move away from my hiding place Aria footsteps are silent but she's following.

The air is silent around us the only sounds are our constant footsteps and our inhale of the silence around us. As we reach another crossroad I stop checking the map. I look down the path seeing that the path we were going to take is clear.

"Come on hurry this is the last stretch before we reach the door that'll lead out. I run forward I hear her right behind me but don't stop were so close I can almost taste it, a howl behind us stops my happy thought I look back seeing three of the creatures.

Aria looks back as well tripping over something she looks at me and I flinch. 'Fuck I have to go back and help her' 'but...' I look at the creatures that were charging towards us forward. I bolt towards her picking her up and running for one of the open doors near by. I drop her turning to the door I kick it close something bangs on it and I jump back.

A few more bangs and it stops another howl and the creature seem to leave. 'their not gone you know their still there waiting circling this room like a shark and then, well you know the rest don't you?'

I shake my head why was I thinking like this fuck not the time dammit! I turn towards Aria who sits there looking at a small window "I think I can fit through that I can go get help!" I stare at her for a moment then walk over to the window it was a calm breeze Small bits of snow flowed into the room this is it this was their exit seriously?!

I look at one of walls growling this room was storage the window was probably part of the decor showing how classy it was. I look at the revolver then back at her, someone has got to survive if she knows people then its a plus but I know it's a lie I want to believe her but help won't come I'll die here. I chuckle to myself 'this is all a dream huh?' I look back at the revolver 'when she leaves I'll test that theory.'

I walk over to the window bending down and putting my hands out "here I'll lift you up alright?" She nods walking over to me and stepping on my hands "alright one, two, three!" I lift her quickly and she begins to pull herself up I move back watching her for a moment.

I hear a bang on the door and for a moment I think it'll stop but the wolf claws pierce through the door I aim the revolver moving towards the door. A scream from behind stops me in my tracks though I look back 'something's grabbing Aria!'

I aim at the figure standing there but can't get a good shot I'm more likely to hit her "no wait!" I scream running towards the window but she's already through I try looking through but their already gone Aria with them. I stand there for a moment "first her now Aria" I fall to my knees. I scream punching the ground "dammit! Dammit!...Dammit!" I slam my fist into the ground till my hand begins to go numb another bang on the door.

I look over at the door then at my hand did snow fall into it? No I'm crying dammit why I couldn't protect either of them! I look around "Aria's still alive and her...she might be as well I just have to figure a way out of this situation."

My eyes dart around the room some shelves the window. A hook some rope there's a backpack but there seems to be nothing in it. I think about it quickly 'rope hook door shelves' I look at the roof the light is hanging from something.

I close my eyes for a moment everything flows away from me. I'm in a field the wind blowing around me a large tree far off the items floating there and the room appearing in front of me. There's three by it an estimate but it's my best guest. I close my eyes once again and the wolves appear outside the front door a boy made of blue stands in the room panicked .

Snapping through my scenarios quickly I combine them together "they can only come in one by one so" I run over to one of the large shelves managing to move it from the wall I push it right next to the door "next the light it'll be no use there."

I remove it from the hook it was stuck on placing it on the backpack I look at the door its going to break any moment now. I turn to the shelf pushing the hook I have in my hand into it tying the rope to it and placing the other end through the hook the ring or circle at the ropes end.

I run behind the shelf putting my hand on the light switch. The doors cut down and the first runs in I hit the light and it howls in pain lifting its head the next comes in cautiously and slowly I look seeing the noose had manage to get around the first wolves neck.

I slam into the shelf knocking it onto the other wolf the rope fires upwards catching itself on the hook the wolf tries to howl but the noose tightens on its throat. I aim the revolver waiting the other one sticks its head in and I open fire.

The gun...it worked I fired three bullets into the fucking things skull and it dropped to the floor dead. I look over the one on the hook had stop moving and the one under the shelf was slowly vanishing. After a minute or so all three corpses were gone I lean against the wall chuckling 'I did it I actually did it!'

I look at the revolver 'two bullets then?' I shake my head it be a waste now, I can keep moving I'm gonna find Aria and Emily. I leave the room running towards the exit I was heading for. I hear screaming so I hide behind one of the open doors holding the handle so it'd stays still. I look over seeing something killing the wolves.

They were all cloaked so it was hard to tell them apart but their leader seem to be wearing a different colored cloak ordering the group around quickly. They were to far for me to make out what they were saying so I stayed hidden behind the door until they all ran off in different directions of the hallway.

I sigh with relief running down the direction I was going the quicker I get out the better. following the path for awhile hiding ever so often from the creatures and humanoids figure under the cloaks that were fighting them. By the time I had gotten even remotely close to where I wanted to go everything was dark.

I continue down the path for another minute or two hearing a scream from behind me. I turn around seeing a group of the creatures jump unto what look to be one of the cloak figures. I aim the revolver firing at them once.

I'm surprised I hit one in the head but when the creatures slumps onto the ground their cranium now splattered on the floor I confirmed I manage to hit it. The other stop what they're doing the biggest one howling in my direction. I freeze for a moment then bolt down the hall. ' _shit shit shit shit shit shit'_ the word screams in my head as I bolt down the path.

'Catch me they're gonna catch me dammit why!' I turn running into a dark room looking around I see a bunch of sheets covering up crates I run over hiding behind one of them. I hear the faint breathing the large foot steps hitting the ground their claws seeming to cut into the metal with every step they take.

I look over seeing one of them slash at the cloth on one of the boxes. ' _explosives'_ why were there explosives on board? I realize what I'm hiding behind and how many bullets I have left. I almost chuckle but tears fall from my eyes instead as my rasped breathing calms itself.

I run out of the room as they past me I hear howling but I don't care I aim the revolver firing at the explosive crate. I bolt out of the room and down the hall something hot seems to be behind me I turn around seeing the large flames firing down the hallway like a monster on a rampage devouring everything insight with intense flames.

I bolt towards the cockpit the large window I jump forward feeling myself break through the glass I feel the flames behind me blast me forward I feel my heart fire out my mouth as I look down and see how high I am.

I close my eyes blocking my body from the fall best I could with my arms I feel myself hit the ground I go rolling finally stopping I look up seeing parts of the plane blowing up and fly off towards the woods. I see something shinning in the sky I realize to late as something slams into the ground next to me.

I can't get up I look over to what was pinning me seeing a large metal beam I groan in pain trying to pull my arm free. "It's to much" I scream out in pain there's fire it spreading through my body washing over me its not on the outside but the inside I feel the bone slowly being crush the flesh ripping from my body as I continue to move.

I look over the figures I saw before standing there "cut it off" one of them say. I look at my arm then them "no don't please just" they lift their blade slashing downwards at my arm another burst of pain enters my body and I scream out once again I feel the tears dripping down my face. My vision blurs and everything darkens nothingness for so long and the pain seems to increase by seconds now.

I want to wake up so badly hours have passed and the pain has subsided but I don't feel anything where my arm should be in fact I don't feel anything this is a dream it only makes since.

 ** _Death one had a great fall:_**

 ** _As the plane shake they begin to fall 'shit' I think to myself grabbing them and falling with them the extra weight is pushed unto my neck as we hit the ground I feel the bone slowly begin to crack-._**

 ** _Death two miscalculation:_**

 ** _I see the wolf walking towards the table she's behind but something wrong as I toss the stone I feel something grip my arm I look over seeing the wolf gripping my arm it growls and bites into my shoulder pulling me out from under the bench I scream out in pain kicking and smacking it the claws slowly and steadily squeeze my neck till I feel my vocal cords get sliced in half._**

 ** _Death three hero:_**

 ** _Dammit why'd she have to fall! I scream inside running past her and aiming the revolver "run now!" I hear her run off and begin opening fire on the wolves till I count to four I aim the revolver at my head screaming out I pull the trigger._**

 ** _Death four zero:_**

 ** _I don't look back her death will give me time to run I turn around seeing another creature their I freeze it's bigger than the others almost like a bear. It roars smacking me into the wall I feel something pierce into my side I look down a bent piece of metal is pushing through my stomach my intestines stuck on the tip of it I feel the light dim around me and everything becomes black._**

 ** _Death five I forgot they had claws:_**

 ** _I slam the door shut slamming my back against the door holding its close. I look at the small window pointing at it "open the door and get out of here before they-" I gag feeling something fire through my gut she screams running towards me trying to pull me off the creatures claws I lift the revolver aiming it at the door before I can fire I feel something sharp only for an instant though on the back of my head._**

 ** _Death six kicking down the door:_**

 ** _I don't have a chance to think the doors kicked down before I can think of a plan they howl lunging at me I try firing but the revolver doesn't do anything. I feel their jagged teeth rip through me._**

 ** _Death seven ripped apart:_**

 ** _The flames hit me hard I feel the glass push into my skin the fire closing the wounds and allowing the glass to rip through my body._**

 ** _And thats it for this one I hope you enjoy if you have any suggestion or an OC PM me or review and I'll get back to you as soon as possible thank you_**


End file.
